


Make Up For Lost Time (Rue de la Paix Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Genosha, M/M, Old Boyfriends in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: When their travels are over, Charles and Erik head to Genosha to settle down.





	Make Up For Lost Time (Rue de la Paix Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rue de la paix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129027) by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



Traveling is lovely, but nothing compares to having a place to call home. Charles has always believed that and even though he’d thoroughly enjoyed traveling with Erik, he’s excited to settle down for a quiet life in Genosha, even if neither of them can say how long it’ll last. With the two of them, it’s always been about enjoying the time they have then and now more than lamenting the time lost. Their relationship didn’t lend itself to much else. 

They’ve just arrived to Genosha now, after spending a few months simply traveling the world and getting reacquainted with each other’s company. The longer Charles spends with Erik, the more he marvels at how beneficial their time apart has been for Erik. It seems in the same time Charles almost lost himself, Erik had moved forward leaps and bounds in healing from all of his old wounds and scars. Charles is happy for him, truly. When they arrived in Genosha, it took a good half an hour so to reach Erik’s residence because of how many people stopped to greet him and welcome him back. 

For his part, Charles either gets no acknowledgement at all or scornful glances. He’s glad to get out of the public for a while when they’re finally in Erik’s home. It’s small and crowded, terribly difficult to navigate. Still, there’s nowhere else Charles would rather be.

“They’ll warm up to you. The people here are just a bit wary of strangers,” Erik explains. He goes about the home - it’s more like a room, to be entirely honest - and fusses, moving things out of the way and shoving things into corners. “I’m sorry. I know this doesn’t quite compare to a spa in Japan, but we can make renovations. I’ve always been quite handy at building, as I’m sure you know.” 

Charles shakes his head and reaches over to take a hold of Erik’s hands. “Erik, it’s perfect. We’ll need to make it a bit more accessible together, of course, but I love it. I would love a shack in the middle of a swamp if you were the one I was sharing it with.” 

“Sap,” Erik mumbles. Still, he leans down to kiss him, fond as ever. 

Charles is a sap, but he doesn’t regret it in the slightest. He and Erik have spent long enough being resentful towards one another or keeping up professional appearances. Charles would much rather they enjoy whatever time they have together. He navigates through the room in the space Erik’s cleared up and stops by the wardrobe. He puts his bag down next to it, though he’s pretty sure most of what he’s brought will never see the light of day again. Genosha is far too hot for what he’s brought along. “I don’t suppose your little commune has a Gap to invest in a new wardrobe?” he asks, turning to face Erik again.

Erik just laughs and shakes his head. “No. We typically mend what we already have or make our own. Though some people occasionally make the trip to Seychelles to buy things we really don’t have, so you can tag along on the next one.”

“I suppose I’ll have to do just that and be content with boiling until then,” he agrees.

“You could always just wear nothing at all?” Erik suggests, grinning deviously at him. 

Charles laughs. “You’re never satisfied, are you?”

“I’m making up for lost time,” he explains. Which, granted, is something Charles can get behind. Charles tugs him closer and then down onto his lap, so they can be touching even if they’re not up on a bed. 

“Can we make up for lost time at one of those beautiful Genoshan beaches you went on about for so long?”

“Depends. Can we hold each other on the beach?”

“Obviously. I’m curious, not sadistic.”

“Well then, to the beach we go.”


End file.
